


Amour (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/wolfsxkind : Could you do a Josh Dun imagine where the reader and Josh are on vacation in Paris and it turns out that Josh has amazing French skills and the reader didn’t even know and they have an amazing time in Paris with lots of romance and love?word count: 419warnings: none, google translate french





	

The first time Josh spoke French in front of you is when he smiled at the flight attendant and said: “Je vous remercie!”

With a bright grin. You stared at him for a heartbeat and then snickered, calling him a dork for learning basic French phrases for your honeymoon when you’d be inside all day.

You told him, with a smirk, that you’d spend most of the time in bed, anyways. Josh flushed fifty shades of red before shifting in his seat, kissing your head and instructing you to sleep.

The second time Josh spoke French was also the same time that you began to suspect that Josh, Josh who had only even spoken English, might actually know how to speak French. He leaned against the counter while he was trying to check into the room he reserved and mumbled, pushing over his credit card, “Réservations pour Dun? Notre vol est sorti fin, excusez-moi.” And you stared at him, eyes wide, for a moment before love rushed into your chest.

Not five minutes later was the third time you heard Josh speak French in Paris. The bellboy had lugged your bags for you to the fourth floor and Josh pressed twenty dollars into his hand, “Nous vous remercions de nous aider avec nos sacs. Passez une bonne journée, monsieur.” And when the bellboy disappeared into the elevator you shoved Josh into your hotel room and pointed an accusing finger at him.

“You speak French.”

Josh smirked and pulled you close, “Oui, je le fais.” You made a choked noise and he kissed your nose, “Yes, I do.” You pushed at Josh’s shoulders as you laughed.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I married you and I didn’t even know you speak French?” He grinned shyly and tried to distract you with kisses, walking you until he collapsed next to you on the bed. You kept protesting, kissing away from Josh’s lips on the edge of his mouth, “Come on! Are you fluent in French or is this some stupid thing where you use French for Dummies?”

Josh tipped his head back and let out a laugh that shook the entire bed before pressing his nose to your cheek and instead of answering in English, he answered in French, “Je t'aime tellement mon amour. Vous êtes … La lumière de ma vie et je serais perdu sans toi. Je vous remercie de me marier. Merci de rester avec moi.” And instead of telling you what it meant, Josh just kissed you more.


End file.
